resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Retribution/Transcript
Joseph Capelli lands in the basement of Graterford Prison. He picks up a Sledgehammer and smashes some wooden boards that are blocking the door. Capelli goes through that door and walks through a flooden corridor. Capelli decides to follow a few Leapers which jump out of the water and run away from him. He walks under a grate where some Wardens are have a conversation. *'Warden 1:' So you think he's dead? *'Warden 2:' He jumped into the pit, man. If he ain't dead yet, he will be soon. *'Warden 1:' Chuckling Yeah. Yeah. *'Warden 2:' Hey-- I bet if we find Herbert before anyone else, Mick will give us somethin' nice. *'Warden 1:' Yeah! Let's check the motor pool -- Capelli continues to venture through the tunnel passing Leaper Pods. He then turns right and goes down another corridor when is full of larger pods. Suddenly Grims rip out of some and attack Capelli. Capelli defeats them and then goes down kills some Leeches down another. At the end of the corridor is a ladder, which Capelli climbs up. *'Warden 3:' Did you see the Patrol Drones in Cellblock A? *'Warden 4:' Ayuh. Death Squads comin' our way soon, I reckon. *'Warden 3:' Shit. Should we run? *'Warden 4:' Run? Where to? *'Warden 3:' I don't know. *'Warden 4:' Damn right you don't know. This is our home. We defend it to the death. Right? *'Warden 3:' Uh, sure. Sure. Capelli drops down into a rotunda, he is instantly ambushed by Grims, Leeches and Leapers. Capelli survives and goes into the next room where he destorys an old boiler in order to climb to the next level. Joseph exits the pit to the motor pool where the Wardens and the Chimera are locked into a fierce battle. *'Mick Cutler:' Radio Dropship in the motor pool. Get some rockets out there and bring it down! A Warden wielding a Wildfire appears at a guard tower and fires a rocket at the Drophship. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Our plan is working! The Chimera are starting to attack! I'll free the rest of the prisoners while the Wardens deal with the Chimera. *'Mick Cutler:' Radio Don't worry, boys, we will be fine as soon as we kill the Chimera. I still got a drone in here. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio We can't let Mick escape with that last drone. Let's make sure he can never hurt anyone else, ever again. The fight continues in the motor pool between the Chimera, the Wardens and Capelli. *'Mick Cutler:' Radio If I see any o' you cowards runnin' away-- I'll hunt you down. And I WILL find you. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio The Chimera have breached the prison. The last drone is in the central arena. There's a shortcut-- take the service elevator from the loading docks ahead. Hurry! Before this place is overrun! Capelli enters the doorway of part of the prison to see Chimera and Wardens locked into battle within the corridor. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Excellent. Find the elevator. The drone is just a short ride away. We don't have much time-- get to the elevator!! Hurry, Joseph! Get to the elevator! Capelli enters the elevator. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Radio Mick has the last drone up on the central tower. On his "throne". At least he's predictable. You might be wondering why I have been helping Mick for so long. I'm not proud of it. There is blood on my hands, but... we all do what we have to in order to survive. Things are getting crazy up here, Joe. Chimera everywhere. I'm going to get the rest of the prisoners out. Meet you back here. Capelli exits the elevator and enters the pit where the last drone right in front of him, left alone. As Capelli approaches it, Cutler swings in and keeps Capelli off of the edge and onto the floor of the arena. *'Mick Cutler:' You're the one that killed Nathan Hale, aren't you? They said that you got kicked out of SRPA. Me too. jumps down into the arena and towers over Capelli There aint' many of us left. Men like us, we're born to fight. Cutler proceeds to punch Capelli. Capelli reaches out to grab a Sledgehammer but Cutler picks it up. *'Mick Cutler:' You want this? Heh... Cutler throws the Sledgehammer away and punches Capelli in the face again. Capelli reaches out and grabs a winebottle which he immediately swings into Cutler's face. Cutler exhales and stumbles away. Capelli gets up. *'Mick Cutler:' You're going to pay for that. Capelli grabs Mick, who then pulls his HE .44 Magnum out of his trouser pocket. The two fight over the Magnum and it end up under Cutler's chin. He looks Capelli in the eyes and Capelli pulls the trigger. Cutler staggers back and Capelli finishes him off by triggering the Magnum's explosive devise which blows off Cutler's head. Capelli climbs up and disables the last drone. Sawicki and a group of prisoners arrive. *'Herbert Sawicki:' I managed to free some of the others-- but we got to move. Capelli and the others run off. The scene changes to show a fleeing Warden being gunned down by a Hybrid. Capelli and the others flee through the main entrance. *'Joseph Capelli:' Come on! Come on! A Dropship flies over and releases a few bombs. The camera then shows the whole of Graterford Prison where five dropships are targeting the buildings. From a distance Sawicki, Capelli and the others look on at the fire and destruction. *'Herbert Sawicki:' Shivering I... I didn't think I'd ever get out of there alive. Capelli If there's ever anything I can do to repay you-- *'Joseph Capelli:' Take care of each other. Sawicki nods and leaves with the other prisoners. Capelli turns around and goes his seperate way. to Black Category:Resistance 3 Transcripts